independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
FOX News
FOX News is the News division of Fox. It leans a little bit to the right, but all the other media outlets lean way to the left so its there to offer balance. It is the #1 news network in ratings which shows that its the best. There known as fair and balanced. They report, you decide. Unlike other channels that decide for you and dont tell us we need to inpeach Obama. Format FOXX News is the only news channel that doesnt seem like comedy, and they stand up to Barock Obama instead of just slobbering all over him like the other networks. They like to show Tea Party footage which proves that the majority of Americans, realizing are country is in danger, feel democrats need to be pushed out of office because BOTH sides are bad and we need are prior administration back in office. The REAL Americans tune in because they find only FOX worthy of there viewership, because unlike other news channels they tell us what we want to hear and now right wingers dont have any other place to turn to for journalism we agree with. I kind of feel like I want to call the cable guy and ask him to remove all the other news channels because there biased. Like how Obama went to a basketball game and drank a brew. CNN wouldnt show us that and instead tried to report on what was going on in some other country. This multicultralism has gone to far. Lets hear about real news like how Hopey McChangey ordered mustard. The waiter should have squeezed that mustard on his head. Burgers should NOT have mustard. Glenn BECK is probably the only real investigative journalist on TV because he shows us stuff that Obama could do, like put all Whites in FEMA camps? Im just asking questions. Obama wants to have his brownshirts drive all the Whites to the ghettos down in a gestapo car, line them all up and have them shot because we are the Jews for Obamas ovens. Its funny that Tea Partiers are trying to point stuff like this out but instead we get wrongfully called racists and told we have racist signs. Well I guess every racist sign fell down because I havent seen one and neither has Shawn Hannity. Bottom line is that FOX News continues to soar in the ratings and the Tea party has made genereous strides as well under Obama, proving that the liberal messiah cant hack it, he has fallen and all those people that the elitest liberals thought were hicks are ready to take are country back and barring an unforseen incident we will have it in November. Then instead of a POS handling are countrys affairs we can get someone who actually knows what there doing like Sarah Palin. Then we will have true freedom, making Christianity the state religion, making everyone own guns and converting all currency to gold. The wait is killing me but its only a matter of time.